One Chaotix Time
by yugiohfan163
Summary: After being changed into girls, the Chaotix chase after Sonic and his friends. Amy ain't got nothing on these three! Sonic X Female Espio, Tails X Female Charmy, and Knuckles X Female Vector.
1. Chapter 1

One chaotix time

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a slow day for the Chaotix as Vector and Espio were currently laying about. Vector had his head resting on the deck while Espio was leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed. Charmy had gone out to pick up the mail, so it was just the two of them.

"Sheesh, when are we gonna get a call?" groaned Vector who was bored out of his mind.

"Not sure. Nothing else to do but wait." replied Espio closing his eyes.

"I know, but it's getting on my nerves." replied Vector.

Before Espio could say that most things got on his nerves, they heard the door open and saw Charmy walk in with a package in his arms.

"Hey guys! We got something!"

"What is it?" Asked Vector as he and Espio immediately went over the Package, which Charmy had dropped after he went inside.

"I don't know boss. Should we open it?" Charmy asked as Espio looked serious.

"We could do so, but then again it could be a trap, so we should be careful..." The chameleon said, but then he saw Vector opening the package like nothing! "V-vector! What are you-?!"

"Sorry Espio, but I can't wait any longer or I'll die of boredom!" Screamed the crocodile as he ripped off the box and the package dropped into the ground, which was revealed soon to be a chaos emerald.

"A chaos emerald?! WOOHOO!"

"Wait, why would there be a chaos emerald sent to us?" questioned Espio who found it way odd.

"Who cares? With something like this, we could get practically anything we wanted." Vector reached in and pulled the power source out.

"Vector, I don't think you should..." Espio's sentence was cut off as the emerald began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Vector! That things gonna..." Espio was cut off once again as the emerald's light got too bright and began to have cracks appear in it before a sudden explosion engulfed them and their base.

Meanwhile, near there Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were relaxing after having defeated Eggman once again, but then they saw a explosion cloud near them.

"What was that?!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise.

"That was near the Chaotix base!" Tails gasped as Knuckles got serious.

"Now what would they have done...?" The echidna wondered before he saw Sonic and Tails going towards the explosion place. "Hey! WAIT FOR ME!"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles hurried to the base and saw a large wreckage there.

"Whoa. What happened here?" questioned Tails as they spread out and looked around for the Chaotix.

Sonic used his super speed to do a thorough search. Tails used his twin tails to fly high and to get a better vantage point. Knuckles used his strength to knock away some rubble that was all over the place.

It took a minute before each one stopped and yelled, "Found something!"

Each of them were stunned at what they found. It was the Chaotix, but something was way different.

Knuckles found Vector, but his body now had less muscle and was more curvier than before. His chest had also expanded to where he had a pair of c-cup breasts that were covered by a black corset styled tank top that had yellow laces keeping it together while it revealed a decent amount of cleavage.

He also had a pair of black pants with a yellow line going down the side. His footwear had become a pair of black platform-like shoes. On top of his head was a pair of orange sunglasses. The gloves and headphones stayed the same.

Knuckles' jaw dropped as Vector didn't look like a guy at all. He had become a girl!

Sonic himself was stunned that Espio was wearing a more revealing outfit. For one, he actually had something covering his chest. That something appeared to be breasts. He was wearing a sleeveless kimono that was held together with a sash at the bottom of it. He also had a pair of black shirts that were short enough to show off his long legs that were currently clad in a pair of fishnet stockings that lead down to his feet that were now wearing a pair of purple wooden sandals. He also seemed to have longer eyelashes than normal.

"Espio, is a girl?" Sonic was stunned, but not anymore than a certain fox.

Tails was very shocked at Charmy's new form, which at first didn't looked so different from her previous male form, but it was curvier with a more femenine face, breasts and longer hair.

"C-charmy? Is that you?"

It was at that moment that the now female Chaotix all opened their eyes before sitting up. Each one stared at the one that found them.

A single thought rang through the three males as they all saw a strange glint go through each one's eyes.

'This isn't good.'


	2. Chapter 2

One chaotix time

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, Espio?" spoke the hedgehog standing up. "You….uh…..feelin alright?"

"I think so." spoke the chameleon sitting up and rubbing her head.

"My head…." Said a child-like voice. "Vector where are you?"

"Take it easy Charmy." told Tails. "Right now you're a little…..off."

"How off?" Asked Vector. "Like Charmy in a candy factory off? Or Eggman on a diet off?"

"Uh, just look at yourself." spoke Knuckles to the crocodile.

"So?" Charmy asked. "We're just fine...right?"

"It's not like we are girls...right?" Espio sweatdropped.

The three males didn't say anything.

"...What?"

"It's my thorax right?" Charmy asked pointing to it. "Maybe I should go on a diet?"

Espio looked at her chest and gasped.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Yelled Victor. "I'M A CHICK!"

"You don't have feathers." Charmy laughed.

"He….she, means we've become girls." spoke Espio looking over her new form with wide eyes.

"Wait what?" Charmy said while looking at Vector's chest. "Woah! You're stacked!"

"SO ARE YOU!" Victor yelled while grabbing the bee. " AND STOP LOOKING AT IT!"

"Both of you calm down!" spoke Sonic. "Now, tell us, what happened?"

"Well…."

(One explanation later)

"And that's what happened."

"A chaos emerald did this? But that doesn't add up." remarked Tails.

"And Sonic turning into a golden hedgehog is not as strange?" Espio remarked. "With those emeralds anything seems possible to me."

"Even creating an infinite supply of candy!" Charmy said while drooling. "LET'S DO THAT VECTOR! PLEASE!?"

"CHARMY! Chill! I don't know why we got like this, but I'm not staying a chick!"

"Not even to fly?" The bee laughed. "Let's drop you off at Albuquerque, I heard they have great canned worms."

"I DON'T HAVE WINGS!" she yelled running at the bee.

"But you do have the lungs!" She said pointing to the large chest. "And the weight to get you there Vector!"

The other four sighed while Espio held her head and started swaying on her feet. "So Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here anyway?"

"We saw some glow, which makes sense if it was the emerald, and found you three like….this."

"...Are you three stalking us?" Espio shuttered.

"NO!" They yelled.

"...Riiiight." Charmy said while evading Vector. "And Eggman is a woman."

"Fine! Next time we'll leave you alone." spoke Knuckles crossing his arms.

"So. Knucky~" Charmy smiled flying closer to him. "How's Rouge?"

"What do you mean?"

"Charmy means." Vector said while grabbing the bee by the thorax. "Are you two a thing or just trying to steal from one another?"

Knuckles blushed and frowned. "We're not a thing, and she keeps trying to steal the master emerald."

"Ever thought of a safe?" Espio asked. "A titanium one?"

"Oh yeah, I'll just use my savings of gold." he retorted sarcastically.

"WOW! YOU'RE RICH!" Charmy yelled with money signs in her eyes. "GET ME CANDY!"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" he yelled with a tick mark.

"Aw…" She frowned. "So heartless."

"Maybe we should head back to my lab and see if I can figure something out." spoke Tails.

"Isn't your lab covered in black mold Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Aw man! I completely forgot!"

"Wow….Tails is cute when embarrassed." Charmy teased.

Tails blushed while the others looked at her in surprise.

"What? He is cute, even if he's dating a bunny." She frowned.

"Uh, actually…..me and Cream broke up."

"HOW! WHEN! WHY! WHAT!" She buzzed while smiling internally.

"Well we didn't really get far, and I really felt better as just friends."

Charmy looked at him with a glare. "You didn't ….what was the word?"

"Fuck." Vector said while Espio smacked her on the snout.

"No! No, at most we just kissed and held hands!" he got out with a brighter blush.

"...Now that is just sad." Charmy teased. "So no bunnies?"

"No." he spoke with a frown.

"...Really?" She teased even more. "No kits?"

Vector groaned before grabbing the bee and shook her.

"Ok….This is getting weirder." Sonic said while walking around impatiently.

"What?" asked Espio.

"Well. It's just that….Shadow had the same problem, except it was him turning into a human girl." He shuddered. "And well...It wasn't pleasant."

"What happened?" asked Vector after she stopped shaking Charmy.

"He or She is now….married to a clone of me...a female one."

Espio frowned and walked over before hugging the hedgehog. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine….And one question." Sonic blushed.

"What is it?"

"Why is Vector trying to rub Knuckles' nose?" Sonic said pointing the the two.

"What a soft nose….are you sure you're not using conditioner?"

Knuckles was stunned, before he growled and swat her hand away. "What's with you!"

"Nothing, What's wrong with you and that temper?"

"This getting more and more weird." spoke Tails while Charmy started rubbing his tails.

"So soft~" She buzzed. "And so cute~"

"Yup, this is getting weird." spoke Sonic with a sweatdrop.

"Agreed...Not that I'm trying to poke you or anything." Espio said while poking Sonic's cheeks.

"Why are you doing that?"

"To see if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"The one that says you are getting...slower from the chilly dogs."

"Oh yeah?" he turned and sped way before coming back. "Was that slow?"

"Yes it was." She said. "A eggbot can outrun you."

"I could sleep in these." smiled Charmy sliding her head around Tails' tails.

"And I can throw him across the ground with this soft snout." Vector giggled while getting closer to the echidna. "Come to mama."

"What!" Knuckles reeled back with his fists held up. "Alright, now you're freaking me out!"

"Did you know that your species has more than one co-"

"VECTOR!" Espio yelled while covering Charmy's and Tail's ears. "NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!"

"And quit touching my nose!" growled Knuckles swatting Vector's hand away. "If you try that again, I'll drop you on the ground!"

"Same here...hot stuff." Vector smiled while licking her chops.

Knuckles growled before swinging his fists towards her head. Which got chomped on by her mouth.

"Ah ah gum gum!" 'Yum. This is tasty!'

"AH!" cried Knuckles who saw his arms were still connected, but her grip kept his arms from moving away as she lifted him up. "Let go you damn croc!"

"HAHAHAHAH!" Charmy laughed while licking Tail's ear. "Yuck! Earwax!"

Tails backed up while Espio discretely looked over Sonic's form.

"Hum…." She muttered some words before rubbing Sonic's head. "Yep boyfriend material."

"What did you say?" he turned his head at her.

"...material?"

"Before that!"

"Yep?"

"In the middle!"

"Boyfriend." She smiled while Sonic paled.

'NOT AMY AGAIN!' he didn't wait before he turned and ran over to Tails and grabbed him before he started running away.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Knuckles yelled back while still having Vector's jaws over his fists.

"Try getting out of this babe." she spoke while lifting her head and holding Knuckles up off the ground.

"AHAH!"

-meanwhile with Tails and Sonic-

Sonic stopped running and saw they weren't being followed and sighed in relief. "We're safe."

"Sonic, this is really weird. That emerald really changed more than their gender."

"It turned them into horn dogs!"

"I'm not that horny!" Espio said from behind the two. "And I'm still sane."

"Ah!" they jumped.

"Now, why don't we just sit down and cuddle?" she smiled looking at Sonic.

"And kiss/fuck?" said Charmy while grabbing Tails by the head and kissing him. "So soft~"

"Gah!" he cried out and fell on his butt while crawling away as Sonic ran over and picked him up before getting away from the two girls.

"...Do you think we came on a little too strongly?"

"Of course not!"

"Well in that case, this just got better." grinned Espio before she started jumping up onto the branch and followed through the trees.

Charmy grinned and followed through the air while we cut back to Sonic who managed to get the two of them to his house and got inside before locking the door and rushed to close the windows and make sure they were locked.

"Hey Sonic." Said Tails. "Why are you using the fridge to barricade the door?"

"Tails, do you remember how crazy Amy was with me?" he asked while panting from lifting the object.

"Not really. She was more...obsessed with you not 'crazy beast in a china shop' crazy."

"Point is, when I see a girl look at me like that, I follow my instincts and book it out of there." he replied dragging the table over to the window.

"Like how Blaze got spin-kicked into a trash can for giving you chocolates?" Tails sweatdropped.

"Bingo. And until this blows over, we're staying here." he replied grabbing some boards and nails.

"...Sonic." Tails paled. "That's the boards for that hole in the wall you made last week."

Sonic looked at them and paled before a kunai flew by and hit the wall with a letter on it.

' _Dear Sonic and Tails, running from us just makes it better, so instead of waiting you out, we're coming right in._

P.S. I plan to show you all the best positions Sonic~

P.P.S. Same with you Tails~'

"What does that mean?" Tails asked confused.

"Tails, it means we need to hide." spoke Sonic dropping the boards and looking around. "They might be in the house already."

"Let's try this!" Tails said while placing a lampshade on his head. "I'm a lamp."

Sonic sweatdrop before hearing footsteps coming down the steps.

"HIDE!" Sonic yelled while grabbing Tails and running down to the basement.

"I thought I heard them down here." Espio said while wearing a pink ninja suit.

"Same." Charmy said while also wearing a ninja suit, a orange one. "But it looks like you're just hearing things."

"This coming from the girl who wouldn't stop singing about her and Tails on a date." she replied looking in the cupboards.

"Or the boobinite that sang about Sonic getting her pregnant." Charmy grinned while looking in the stove. "Wow...Sonic really needs to clean in here, there are mice in here!"

"Well that's what happens with nothing but an all chili dog diet." replied the kunoichi as she looked around the living room.

"Yep. He is...chunky." She laughed while finding a shoe, Tail's shoe. "Hey look!"

"They're definitely here." Espio looked around and stopped before finding a strand of Sonic's hair.

"Hey. Espio." Charmy said. "When we do get them...can we get Sonic to try salad?"

"If me and him become a couple, I'm gonna show him my skills. Wouldn't hurt to be fast and the tricks of a ninja."

"Yep…..but why are your boobs bigger than mine!?"

"They got like this! I didn't pick the size." growled Espio before walking over to the basement door and found it locked.

"Still….your a boobinite!" She pouted.

"What does that even mean?" frowned Espio who started picking the lock with a kunai.

"It means a woman with GIANT boobs! Like you and Vector!"

"Wonder how they're doing."

(With Knuckles and Vector)

"I said, PUT ME DOWN!"

"No!" Vector said while walking into the kitchen. "Now where is that pot?"

"For what?" He paled.

"For the turtle soup~" She smiled while finding a massive pot the size of Knuckles' body. "Salt or no salt?"

Knuckles paled and started swinging his legs before his foot hit the bottom of her jaw, making them release his arms. He landed on the floor as Vector stumbled back while gasping and rubbing the spot. "Later croc!" He said before the pot landed on him. "Ow."

"Ow, not happening." she spoke massaging the spot. "If you wanted to be rough, all you had to do was say so." she grinned.

"Like HELL NO!" Knuckles yelled while trying to get the pot off him, which would have worked if Vector wasn't on the pot's top. 'Hmm, if I can't go up, then I'll go down!'

"Just stay there handsome~"

Knuckles grinned inside and brought out his shovel claws before he started digging into the floor.

"Knuckles?" Vector said while confused at not hearing him shouting. "Are you ok in there?"

Silence.

"Knuckles!" She yelled as she got off the pot. "ARE YOU…..DAMN IT!"

(Back with the girls)

"So….Is it open?" Charmy asked while rubbing Tails' shoe against her face.

"No." frowned Espio who pulled her kunai out. "Looks like we do it the hard way."

"What?" She asked. "And why do you have the fridge in your hands?"

"This." she grunted while holding it and ran at the door.

"Sonic!" Tails muttered while the banging increased. " They're about to break the door down!"

"Just stay quiet and don't make a sound."

"Tails~" Charmy said as the door gave way. "I have your shoe."

Sonic covered the fox's mouth as the girls walked down the steps.

"Wow. They have a lot of junk down here." she said while kicking a small toy away. "It's worse than my room."

Just then Tails' felt his nose starting to twitch. "Sonic."

"Don't sneeze Tails." he whispered holding his nose.

"I Ah Ah Ah!" he huffed before Sonic covered his nose visa pinching it.

"You hear something?" asked Espio.

"Must be a cockroach."

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Sonic. "Fuck."

"Found him!" Charmy smiled while hugging Tails against her small chest. "So soft."

Sonic turned and saw Espio grin before vanishing.

"Sonic~" She smiled while hugging his head. "Kiss me you speedy hedgehog."

He blushed and grabbed her shoulders and tried pushing her back while feeling her breath near his face. "Snap out of it you two! You're acting weird!"

"We are not weird, you chilly dog obsessed man!"

Sonic felt her try harder and moved on instinct and moved his right hand down and grabbed her chest.

"...Rushing again Sonic?" She purred.

"Crap!" he cried as Tails tried running, but Charmy held onto his tails.

"Aw! Don't leave, I love you!" Charmy pouted while holding onto the tails.

Espio stayed invisible and backed up away from Sonic.

"Please! I love you Tails!" Charmy cried.

He felt a little bad, but suddenly found himself picked up and carried over to Charmy before she hugged him like a teddy.

"TAILS~" She smiled. "NEVER LEAVE ME!"

"Huh...what…." he was cut off as Chary started kissing his cheek.

"I CLAIM YOU AS MY BOYFRIEND!" She said while kissing his lips.

Sonic gulped as he saw and knew Espio could be hiding anywhere around him now.

'He's so cute when he's scared.' Espio thought as she got closer to Sonic. She waited behind him before lunging and brought her arms up under his and gripped her hands behind his neck, putting him in a tight hold. "You are so handsome~"

"Espio! Let go." he tried to pull away but felt her legs wrap around his waist from behind, keeping him from breaking her grip.

"No. I love you." She purred while hugging Sonic tighter. "More than that bitch Amy!"

"Tails~" Charmy grinned. "Let's go on a date! My treat."

He blushed and couldn't say anything while Sonic stumbled past them while trying to loosen Espio's grip.

"Aw Sonic…" Espio frowned. "I'm trying to be nice, not obsessed."

"Sorry, not interested in dating right now." he got out while grinning before he started spinning with her still on him.

"Ahahaha! Sonic stop or I might puke on you!"

He stopped and felt her grip slacken as she let go and tried to stop her spinning eyes.

"I see so many cute Sonics."

Sonic turn and grabbed Tails before running up the stairs and out of the basement.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY BOYFRIEND, SONIC!" Charmy yelled while flying after them.

Espio held her head and frowned. "Not fair." before she ran up the stairs to resume the chase.


	3. Chapter 3

One chaotix time

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-With Knuckles-

With the echidna he panted and slowly broke through the ground and looked around to see he was out of the house and grinned. 'The coast is clear.'

He pulled himself up and out of the ground and wiped the sweat from his head and spotted a nearby pond. He decided to get a drink not knowing that two eyes were looking at him from below the water's surface.

He walked over and crouched down before putting his shovel claws away and started scooping some water up and drank it. "Ah, much better." as he went ahead to cool his thirst off, he didn't notice the slight ripples moving near him.

Dun Dun.

"What was that?"

Dun Dun.

'Am I hearing things?' he looked around.

Dun Dun Dun DunDunDun DunDun DUN!

He stood up and grew scared before he saw a gloved hand with a green arm shoot out and grab his ankle. "What the hell!"

"HERE'S VECTOR!" A very familiar reptile said before dragging him into the water.

Knuckles' eyes widened as she pulled him under the water and tried pushing her back. "Get off!"

Vector grinned and slackened her grip to let the echidna break the surface for air while keeping a grip on his legs.

Dun dun dun

The crocodile continued her hold on Knuckles as he felt the air starting to build up in his lungs.

He splashed around while she stayed under and tried wiggling his legs out of her grip. "Let go of me!"

No response from the gator as she continued holding on to Knuckles. She grinned and rubbed her head against his legs and made sure to keep her position.

"What are you doing!" he growled and saw he wasn't moving and growled. 'Think Knuckles, you're in the water with a crazy croc holding your legs, so swimming away won't work. Plus if I try to punch her to let go, she'll grab that too.'

"Hey!" Said a lifeguard who noticed the two from his chair. "No horse playing allowed!"

Vector reluctantly let go as Knuckles swam out before running away from the pond.

"FREEDOM!" He yelled.

'For now.' thought Vector with a grin as she swam away.

-with Sonic and Tails-

'Need somewhere large and with lots of people!' thought Sonic as he ran around the city. 'The mall! That's perfect.'

If Amy didn't come out of a clothes store.

He turn and kept dragging Tails inside before stopping. "Alright, we need to stay low and we should be fine."

-outside mall, front gates-

"So where do you think they are?" Charmy asked as they entered the mall.

"Well. Maybe-"

"SONIC!" Yelled a familiar pink mammal as she collided with Espio and Charmy, right next to the bookstore that the boys were hiding in.

"Ow." groaned Espio standing up while turning and frowning at Amy. "Hello Amy."

"Hey Amy." Charmy glared. "Nice for you to tackle us today."

Said girl looked confused. "Sorry about that, but how do you know me?"

Both looked nervous.

"We are Charmy's and Espio's sisters." Charmy said with a nervous voice. "We just moved to town and were looking around at the place."

"Yea. And looking for Sonic and Tails, the heros of the earth." Espio spoke with sweat pouring down her face.

"Oh? How come?" she asked with a raised eyebrow hearing Sonic being mentioned.

"We just wanted to get their autographs." Both said while looking nervous.

Amy looked at them with suspicious looks before shrugging. "Alright, well I'm looking for Sonic, so if I see him I'll let you know." 'Not.'

"Oi!" Charmy said noticing the venom in Amy's voice. "We were just trying to be nice! You don't have to be a bitch about it!"

"CHARMY!" Espio yelled before covering her mouth. 'Crap!'

"Excuse me?" frowned Amy walking over to Charmy. "I was being polite!"

"Yea, like a viper." Charmy retorted. "I'm still amazed that Sonic still considers you an acquaintant with a voice like that."

Espio facepalmed as Amy started getting angry from the insult. 'Charmy you fool. You just signed our death warrant!'

-in the bookstore at the exact same moment-

We find the two boys looking at some books before a loud crash and the cry of a girly scream was heard. Both nervously crouched down and listened for anyone entering the store.

"Ow…" Charmy moaned as she happened to have crashed into the bookstore and made a hole in the wall that was right next to the two. "That hammer….what's in it, an elephant?"

"Are you alright?"asked Tails even though Sonic was gesturing for him to run before she regained her sense.

"No...I think my thorax got broken by that pink monster bitch." Charmy moaned before coughing a little blood. "Ow."

Tails rushed over and carefully had her sit up. "Hold on, I'm taking you to a hospital."

Charmy didn't respond as she fainted from the injuries.

"Sonic, I'm gonna take her to a hospital." spoke the fox carefully picking her up.

"But-" Sonic was cut off by a two loud cries.

"SONIC!"

"CHARMY OH GOD!"

Espio and Amy ran over with the chameleon checking Charmy's pulse.

"She's ok, but she will never think of hammers the same." Espio glared at Amy.

"I..I'm sorry! I got angry because she was being rude." spoke Amy with a frown.

"So?" Tail glared. "Being rude to someone isn't the same as hitting someone with a hammer!"

Before Amy could defend herself, they saw Charmy's body starting to glow and the blood vanished.

"Ow…" Charmy groaned before looking around. "What happened to the pink elephant? And the mallet cannon?"

"Amy's right here." Espio pointed to the hedgehog who frowned at the remark.

"Oh...you look better as an elephant." She stuck her tongue out at that remark. "And you really need to learn to stop hitting others for small remarks."

"Again sorry, but how did you heal so fast?"

"Magic?" She said confused. That's when she fully realized where she was. "Tails!" She blushed redder than Knuckles' fur.

He blushed as Charmy latched onto him and Espio took notice they found them.

"Finally!" She said while holding Sonic. "Now we got you!"

"Crap!" Sonic turned and zipped away out of the store with Espio on his back.

"Gah! Sonic! I'm going to puke again!" She said while holding Sonic's spines as her face became green.

Sonic panicked before running towards the bathrooms and skidded to a stop with Espio flying off and into the girl's restroom.

"AH!" She cried before flying into a toilet. "Ow." She groaned as she spit some toilet water out of her mouth.

"Phew." sighed Sonic who noticed Amy running towards him before zipping away.

-cafeteria-

Sonic runs straight into a kitchen and hid behind the counter.

"Hey you!" called one of the chefs who was a wolf.

"What!" Sonic said while shaking.

"You the new guy? We need another hand."

"Well, not ex-"

"Sonic! Where are you!" came Amy's voice nearby.

"Sonic!" Yelled Espio who was somewhere in the area as well. "Where the hell are you?"

"Uh, I mean, yes, I'm the new guy." he spoke staying low as he walked over. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to man the grill while I get some patties from the freezer."

"Got it." nodded Sonic walking over to the grill and was away from the front. 'I should be safe back here.'

"One bacon burger with nothing on it." Said a woman in a brown jacket and wearing a black hat. "And a large soda, hold the ice."

"Bacon burger and large soda! Hold the ice!" called the head chef.

"Oh and I'd like some napkins as well." She said while looking at Sonic through some black shades. "Please?"

Sonic and the other cooks went ahead to get the foods prepared.

-a few minutes later-

"That will be $18.13, cash or credit?" Sonic said while the woman looked at him still.

"Cash." she smiled as she payed the bill. "Oh and keep the change, handsome." She smiled before taking the bag and walked away. 'Oh Sonic, I hope that change will 'be a knock out'.'

Sonic shivered and looked at the change she gave him. It was normal enough before noticing a rather large gold coin with a picture of a chameleon on it, before he could react the coin opened up and released a cloud of knockout gas into his face.

He coughed and waved it away while feeling woozy. 'Oh shit!'

-in a dark closet in the mall-

"...nic. Sonic. Wake up!"

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and found himself leaning against a wall and saw he was in a dimly lit space.

"Hey Sonic." Smiled….Amy? What? Oh right….Espio was too slow to catch her when Sonic was out cold. "Miss me?"

"Amy? Where am I?" he groaned.

"Oh? Just my Sonic bunker number, 574, the mall closet of love~" she said with a dark smile.

He saw the look and inwardly panicked while feeling his body was moving slower than usual.

"Don't even think about it. That knockout gas Espio used lower your reflexes, so it's gonna be a while before you can run."

Sonic paled as he saw Amy getting closer to him with a seductive smirk.

She grabbed his cheeks and was about to lean in, but they suddenly heard something thunk against the door.

"Gah! Harder!" Yelled Tails.

"Stop using me as a battering ram!" Charmy yelled.

"Charmy!" Espio yelled. "Less talking more ramming!"

The door thunked again with more force.

"OW!"

"Again!"

The door gave way as it fell to the ground while the three ran into the room, with Charmy looked like she was about to fall down from head injuries.

"Get off him!" growled Espio grabbing Amy.

"Yea...ow...that hurt." Charmy moaned as her head started to heal.

Espio and Amy wrestled against the other while Tails helped lift Sonic up on his feet.

"Are you ok?" Tails asked while brushing the dust off.

"My body feels sluggish, but I'm alright." Sonic leaned in. "Quick, before they notice, we need to book it."

"Hey Sonic." Charmy said. "Can you tell Tails never to use me like that again...I think I lost some brain cells from that."

He gave a thumbs up and nodded. "Quickly, lets go."

Tails nodded and waited as Charmy went to help Espio before rushing to drag Sonic and himself to the elevator.

-back in the main building-

"Do you think we lost them?" Tails asked as they left the mall through the gates.

"Don't know, and right now we need to focus on moving. We need another place to lay low."

"Like Angel Island? Or maybe underground?"

"Angel Island, we get to your plane and figure out where Knuckles is so we can tell him the plan."

"Good idea." Tail grinned before they both ran to his house. Well he ran while dragging Sonic while keeping an eye out for the girls.

-back with the girls-

"And stay down." Espio said while walking away from a beat up Amy who was on the ground naked and bloodied.

"Uh, Espio?" spoke Charmy looking around with a frown. "They're gone."

Espio looked around before cursing at her bad luck. "FUCK!"

Charmy sighed before seeing something and floated over to a makeup stand. "Hey. Let's get Sonic to come to us, that and getting Tails here as well~" Charmy grinned with a blush from the perverse things she was thinking of with Tails and a bed. "Please Espio!"

Espio rubbed her chin while Charmy looked over some lipstick and grinned. "Not a bad idea."

Both girls grinned as they got ready for their plan. Good luck Sonic, Tails and Knuckles….you're going to need it.

-With Knuckles-

He panted and kept running as he reached a park and leaned on a bench to catch his breath.

"Coo?" Said a pigeon from a nearby tree. "Coo Coo!"

"Stupid bird." he muttered before sitting on the bench.

"Coo coo Knuckles is a coo coo!" The bird said as it flew on to the bench and revealed to be a machine. "Coo coo you are!"

"What the." spoke Knuckles before growling. "Shut it bird brain!"

"No you coo coo bird!" It said. "Coo coo you are Knucky."

The echidna raised his fist up and swung at the machine. Only for it to fly away and land on his head and looked at him.

"Coo coo, you're so predictable."

Knuckles grinned before bringing both fists upward.

"Wait!" It said. "I can help you with your coo coo girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." he spoke while stopping his fists.

"Oh coo coo. Still I can help you coo coo." The pigeon said while pecking it's metallic feathers.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Oh. I can just get rid of the coo coo chaos energy from her body with my eggvacuum 4000." It said while Knuckles looked interested. "So want to try coo coo?"

"Hmm, well it might turn her back to a guy, there's that. Plus she might finally stop chasing me."

"Excellent. Now just head to my eggfortress and get that coo coo girlfriend of yours over there." It said before a timer appeared that read, _1:00_. "Oh and this Coo coo bot will self destruct in 23 seconds."

"Say what?"

 **KABOOM!** It exploded as Knuckles became covered in smoke and ash.

"Stupid bird." he growled wiping some of the ash off him.

"Coo...oo…" The still intact head said while landing on his head.

Knuckles grinned before grabbing the head and smashed it to bits.

-with Vector-

"Anytime now…." She said still waiting in the pond. "Anytime." she sat on the bottom cross legged while tapping her arm. "Maybe I should be more gentle when I grab him."

"You think." A fish said while swimming in front of her before getting eaten by Vector.

She gulped the fish down with a grin. "Hmm, fresh sushi."

"I hate you!" The fish said from the stomach. "I really hate you!"

"Quiet down there." she slapped her stomach. That's when she idly noticed the part of a white glove near the edge of the water. "What is that?"

She swam closer and spotted a glossy red figure above the water. "KNUCKLES!" She yelled while grabbing the figure.

Knuckles was pulled back under the water and saw Vector's grinning face before she held onto his legs and let his head above the surface. 'Not again!' "Uh, hey Vector! Can you come up here for a sec!" he yelled through the water.

She didn't respond before swimming towards a nearby beaver dam, an unoccupied. She stopped and let go of his legs to show he could climb onto it. She raised her head up out of the water. "Alright, what do you wanna talk? Maybe your place or mine?"

"I have somewhere in mind." He grinned. "Think of it as a special place with a….treat for you."

"Of fish?" She asked.

"No, consider this as a date if you want."

This got her attention as she jumped out of the water and hugged him. "YES! LET'S GO!" She then ran out of the water, with Knuckles still in her arms, in the wrong direction.

"Uh, the surprise is actually the other way." he spoke up.

She blushed before going the other way. "I knew that!"

-At Eggman's base-

We find the scientist looking through a camera with a evil grin. He saw Knuckles leading Vector and rubbed his hands with a chuckle.

"Soon I will have that Chaos energy!"

"Cha what?" Said a new robot that looked like a cross between Sonic and a certain evil Doll with an extra pair of arms on his back. "What's that?"

"A fool and a walking source of chaos energy." grinned the doctor. "Now to make sure everything is set up."

"Oh….SP Ex is confused." It said. (Sonic Predator Ex).

"You'll understand later."

"Ok Doctor Catman...or was it Noseman?" SP Ex said confused before walking away.

Eggman facepalmed. 'Next time I work on the AI before the design.'

"Oh and Eggman." SP Ex said turning its head 180 degrees. "The prototype Chaos bot escaped just two nanoseconds ago."

"What!"

"And it took the eggvacume as well...and my keys?" SP Ex said confused. "Or was it my picture of Amy hitting Sonic on the head with her hammer?...SP Ex is too confused!"

"Just find it before they get here!" he ordered.

"Yes sir! Permission to use protocol 'dead hog?'"

"Granted."

This made the machine grin as it got bigger, gained a monster tail and a pair of large spike like wings. " **I will find the bot boss!** " It said before blasting a hole in the ceiling and flying up and away. " **Delete the cats!** "

Eggman just facepalmed again while praying that this robot will actually do its job instead of getting destroyed….like the others.


	4. Chapter 4

One chaotix time

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we there yet?" Vector asked.

"Almost." grinned Knuckles as he lead the way.

"But we've traveled past the same rock for hours." She said pointing to a rock in the shape of an egg. "Are you sure you know where it's at?"

Knuckles sweated. "S-sure I know." 'Not really.' He thought before seeing an egg pigeon with an arrow in its mouth pointing north. "It's just north of the rock."

Vector looked confused. "Are you sure? Going north is a death trap since the only thing there is a desert full of echidna eating giant lion ants."

Knuckles stopped and started sweating nervously.

"Knuckles? Are you...afraid?" She asked with concern.

"N..N...No! Of course not!" he spoke with confidence. "Trust me, it'll take more than….those, to keep me away."

"Like giant echidna eating worms?" She asked. "Or Eggman in a tutu?"

Knuckles cringed before fainting from the image. 'AAAAHHHH!'

"Knuckles!" Vector moved over and crouched down before shaking him. "Wake up!"

-eggfortress-

"I should have told him about the lion ants." Eggman facepalmed as he watched the video feedback at Vector trying to wake Knuckles up. "It seems I'll need to speed this up."

-back with Vector and Knuckles-

The egg pigeon flew closer to the equidna as it landed on him a pecked him heard. "Coo coo!"

"Ooh! A pigeon!" Vector grabbed it before throwing it into her mouth.

"Coo!" It called out before Vector swallowed it whole. "COO COO!"

-Vector's stomach-

"Coo coo?" It said in the stomach as released a large concentration of nanobots into the bloodstream visa picking the stomach walks.

-outside-

"Ow! Just die already!" The crocodile growled before the nanobots took control of her body, her eyes turning red. " _Awake the idiot._ "

She started kicking the side of Knuckles who groaned.

"Gah stop that!" He yelled.

" _Get going Knuckles._ " She said robotically. " _The fish are calling._ "

"Oh right, we gotta keep going." he spoke standing up.

" _And you are a fool._ " She said as the echidna walked out of her hearing range as she walked behind him.

'Just try to ignore what she said about the ants and worms, you should be fine.'

-with Charmy and Espio-

"Like it?" Charmy asked.

"Hmm, not bad, but I think orange is more your style." remarked the chameleon while Charmy showed off a red dress she was trying on.

"Well you should have tried purple." Charmy teased. "It shows your ass more."

Espio blushed since she was trying on a green chinese dress with gold accents.

"Yep." The bee smiled. "Keep that one. Sonic will love it."

"Well it doesn't hurt to have the same outfit with different colors." she remarked.

"True." She smiled before trying a blue and white maid's uniform. "Would Tails like it if I 'clean' his life?"

"Well he wouldn't take his eyes off you, that's for sure." she remarked as she changed into a form fitting white dress with a slit on the side that showed her leg.

"Agreed besides." She grinned before putting on a lab cloak. "We do love science~"

Espio rolled her eyes while putting the dress in her bag so it didn't get dirty or fall away and saw her eyes moved towards the adult section of the store for clothes.

"What are you looking at?"

"Uh, nothing." she blushed while hoping Charmy didn't notice.

Charmy grinned. "So you want sexy underwear?" She smiled while taking off the outfit and placing it in her bag.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." she waved off. "Let's just get these paid for and look for those two."

"Fine." She sighed before flying to the adult section. "Not!"

"Charmy! You're too young!" cried Espio running after her.

"LOVE HAS NO AGE!" She yelled while grabbing various panties and bras meant for sex before flying out of the store, and paid for it as well, and out the mall door. "FOR TAILS!"

Espio groaned and was ready to follow, but eyed some of the lingerie and looked from to the register and questioned on whether she should grab some. After about two seconds of careful thought, she grabbed the lingerie and walked to the register and payed for it.

"Have a nice day."

'I will, if I can find Sonic first.'

"Hey Espio." Charmy yelled while inside a bus. "Hurry up! It's about to leave for Angel Island station!"

Espio hurried up onto the bus and sat beside Charmy. "I told you that section wasn't meant for you."

"Yea yea and you bought it anyway." She said pointing to the bag in Espio's hand. "What kind is it?"

"That's for Sonic to see, not you."

Charmy sighed. "If you say so. Miss big ass."

"Flat chest."

"I'm not flat!" She growled. "Only you are miss mega ass."

Espio flicked her forehead as the bus started moving.

"So fat ass." Charmy asked. "Should we stalk them first or just make the forward approach?"

"Stalk, this will give us a better chance to wait for an opening and then corner them."

Charmy sweatdropped. "Like last time? Where they nearly got killed by that stalker Amy and her hammer?"

"If we can get them away from the city, we have a better chance. Besides, if we try the forward way, they'll spot us and run."

"True but maybe they will not run away from us?" She asked. "Since we are more mature than most women...accept Vector."

"Yes, I am more mature than either of you."

"Hey I'm more mature then you miss I'm afraid of getting kinky."

"I'm not afraid, but at least I think." she retorted.

"About sex." She teased. "And Sonic in a swimsuit."

Espio blushed before shutting Charmy's lips shut with her fingers. "Says the girl who is obsesses about kissing Tails."

Charmy glared before huffing. 'And having sex as well you fat ass.'

"Keep that up and I'll throw you out of the bus."

She just glared.

" _Next stop Angel Island station!_ "

Both waited till it stopped before walking off the vehicle.

"So dress or no dress?" Charmy grinned.

"We don't even know if they're here."

Charmy was about to retort before spotting Sonic and Tails walking to a hotel. "Hey they just went into a...hotel? Vacation maybe?"

"If Tails had to run from you, I'd say it makes sense." smirked Espio walking past her.

"That's Sonic's plan for you, not Tails!" She growled as she flew past her and right into the hotel.

Espio groaned before hurrying inside.

"Did you see a hedgehog and a fox come by?" Charmy asked the bellhop.

"Oh yes." He said. "And they asked for a two room suite on the roof."

"Well we're friends of them who'd like to visit, but can you keep it to yourself? We wanna surprise them."

The bellhop nodded while giving them a key, with the number 6969 on it. "They are staying in room 6969. First door on the right."

"Thanks." Charmy turned to Espio with a grin.

"Let's go." She said running to the elevator.

-With Knuckles and Vector-

" **GRA!** " Cried a lion ant as it tried biting Knuckle's tail as he fell into to the center of the pit.

Said echidna swung his fist and knocked it back. Only to sink deeper into the pit.

" _Need help?_ " Vector asked while standing outside the pit.

" **GRA!** " The lion ant cried before biting Knuckles' leg and started pulling him down.

"AH! YES!"

Vector smiled before replying. " _Should I throw a rock at it or at you?_ "

Knuckles tried to say something before getting hit by a boulder right in the face. "GAH!"

Just then a larger boulder landed on the lion ant's head and crushed it as the equidna ran out of the pit, really pissed.

" _Are you ok?_ " Vector asked bored and sitting on a boulder.

"Yes...just fine…" he growled through gritted teeth.

" _Good, now the fish are waiting._ " She said jumping off the boulder and walked away to the north.

'What's up with her? I figured she would have hugged me or something, not throw rocks on me.'

" _Are you coming Knuckles?_ " She asked while not stopping to take a break.

"Yeah, right behind you."

-eggfortress-

"Good." Eggman grinned. "Come here and give us your chaos energy." He then turned the channel to see SP Ex getting attacked by seagulls.

" **AHH! GET OFF YOU BLASTED RATS WITH WINGS!** "

"SP Ex! What are you doing?" he growled.

" **I'm trying to kill some blasted pigeons!** " SP Ex yelled while blasting the birds and failing. " **GET AWAY!** "

"Focus on your mission!"

SP Ex sighed before blasting a seagull into a cooked bird before flying away. " **Yes eggcat.** "

"WHAT!?"

" **What? Eggman? It's your name right?** "

"Just. Focus. On. The. MISSION." he spoke through gritted teeth.

SP Ex nodded. " **Yes doctor eggman...eggcatman.** " He said the last part quietly as he flew off to capture the eggvacume 4000 and the Prototype chaos bot...along with his protocol program. ' **Destroy Sonic!** '

-With said hedgehog-

"ACHOO!" He sneezed while laying on the bed eating a chilli dog. "Huh, weird."

Knock knock.

"I'll get it." Tails said getting the door. He opened it and his eyes widened. "You two!?"

"Hey~" Charmy grinned while wearing a maids uniform. "Need some house 'cleaning?'".

Tails quickly slammed the door and started locking it.

"Who was it?" Sonic asked getting up.

"The girls!"

Just then the door was broken down.

"Espio! Don't use me as a battering ram!" Charmy said while seeing stars.

"Well Vector's not here, so I improvised." she grinned before seeing Sonic and Tails run away.

"Told you this would happen ow." Charmy said before falling to the ground as Espio ran after them. "Hey wait for me!"

Sonic and Tails ran into the main bedroom and shut it before they started barricading it.

"How did they find us?!" Tails asked while grabbing a bookcase.

"I don't know! Did you give them a tracking device for us or what?" asked Sonic pushing the bed over.

"No!" He yelled before trying to get another bookcase.

"Here you go." Charmy grinned giving Tails the bookcase.

"Ah thank you." he nodded as he put it there before stopping. "Oh crap."

"Hey wait. I'm just here to hug you not rape you or anything." Charmy said while putting her hands up in defense. "Just calm down."

"Wait, if you're here, than that means…" spoke Sonic with wide eyes.

"Nope. She's still outside." She said while sitting on the bed. "And I'm just here to kiss Tails not anything else." 'Yet~' "So...want to kiss?"

"I don't know."

"Please? I'm not Espio who is a massive pervert." Charmy pouted cutely.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" shouted said girl through the door.

"Yes you are miss I want to fuck Sonic while under a bridge!" Charmy retorted before looking at Tails again. "Please?"

Tails gulped since she started pouting, which made her in a maid's outfit a little bit harder to resist. Tails finally relented before kissing her on the lips, causing Charmy to blush wildly before hugging Tails.

"Can someone just let me in?" spoke Espio.

"No." Sonic called out. "You're a pervert with a crazy need to stalk me like a mad woman!"

"At least I'm not like Amy. Would you rather I be like her, but with the art of a shinobi?"

Sonic sighed. "Fine, but no tricks or anything." he started pushing the items away from the door.

Espio rushed in and kissed Sonic on the lips. "Sonic~"

"Ah! Don't do that!" he pushed her away while wiping his mouth.

"Sorry. But you did run from us all day so...that was payback." Espio blushed.

"Well if you keep this up, I'm getting a restraining order."

"Sorry about that but we just wanted to kiss you but you just ran like we were eggbots or something." Espio sighed before hugging him lightly. "Just don't run and I won't have to act like that."

"But doesn't this all seem weird? I mean, all three of you became girls, start chasing us, I mean, this doesn't feel…..crazy to you?"

"Are you...homophobic?"

"No! I mean, I have no problem with same sex couples, but since when did you three suddenly pick us to go after? And how come you never freaked?"

Espio blushed. "Well secretly...we liked you guys before the incident."

"SAY WHAT!?" exclaimed Sonic and Tails.

"What? It's true." Charmy smiled. "Ever since you started helping us out on cases we slowly started to like you and with the incident…"

"We all started to see you like boyfriend's." Espio smiled. "But we didn't know how'd you react, so we just shrugged them off."

"Except me." Charmy frowned. "I'm better at understanding relationships then Espio or Vector."

"So in short, you all just went a little too excited after becoming girls?" spoke Sonic while scratching his head.

"Yep." Both said while hugging them closer to them.

"Say? Where's Vector anyway?" Tails asked.

"Well we left her behind in the forest with Knuckles and we chased you two, so we're not sure." admitted Espio.

"So….oh crap!" Charmy cried out. "Vector's getting attacked by squirrels."

"Say what?" spoke Sonic with a sweatdrop.

"Oh just that Vector is afraid of anything smaller than a racoon." Charmy said holding back laughter.

"I never saw that happened."

"That's because Espio kills them with hugs." Charmy teased. "And some of her cooking."

"HEY!" she yelled. "You're the one who has a secret stock of sweets under your bed!"

"And you have very annoying pet rocks." Charmy glared. "And Vector ate them not the neighborhood dog."

"I'LL KILL HER!"

Tails sighed. "Later. But let's watch a movie. Does that sound good?"

"Yes!" Charmy smiled before kissing Tail's cheek. "Let's have a movie night!"

"Well, what do you two feel like?" asked Sonic who could tell runing would be a waste, especially since they paid for this suite and it wasn't cheap.

"Fast and furious 6." Both said in unison.

"Alright, sounds good."

Espio whispered in Sonic's ear. "Thank you Sonic ,this really is kind of you."

He nodded as they got on the bed and searched through the channels on the tv.

"Room service?" Charmy asked Tails. "We will pay for it with Vector's credit card."

"Since when did you guys have a credit card." spoke Sonic.

"Since we saved a banker from a rogue policeman." Espio said while pulling out a credit card with their logo on it. "And the fun part is…"

"Vector has no idea that we have it." Charmy laughed.

"Oooh." winced the boys.

"Well Vector is pretty forgetful about something." Charmy sighed. "Like the time she got us lost in the mountains...even if we were still by the bus station for the last seven weeks."

"Ouch."

"Big time and it was worse when she accidentally signed us up for...gulp...sewer sanitation work." Espio shuttered. "We were down there cleaning for a month with no gas masks."

"Gross." grimaced Tails.

"Agreed." Charmy shivered. "So did Knuckles do something similar?"

"Nah, usually Tails leads the way so we don't get lost."

Charmy nodded before hugging Tails. "So...are you liking this?"

"Yeah, it's kind of cozy." admitted the fox with a blush.

She nodded before hugging Tails while Espio nuzzled Sonic with her cheek.

'Heh, this is kind of nice.' thought Sonic who felt his arm wrap around Espio and blushed. 'Shit!'

Espio smiled as they watched the movie, not knowing that a shadow was watching them from outside the window, red eyes looking at Sonic with hate.

' **Delete, Delete.** '

-With Vector and Knuckles-

" _Coming Knuckles?_ " She droned as she walked towards a large pyramid/mountain fortress covered in eggman's face and guarded by larger then life eggbots.

"Yeah, and shouldn't I be leading the way?" frowned the echidna.

" _And get lost like the idiot you are?_ " She said out of character for a second before walking it, with none of the guards attempting to shoot her down.

He growled and was tempted to slug her, but kept walking while ignoring the robots.

" **Coo coo."** They called out since 50% of them were either pigeon bots or had wings. " **Knuckles is an idiot. Coo coo!** "

Knuckles tried to ignore them as Vector dragged him into the main hall as the door shut and a visual monitor came up.

"Hello." greeted Eggman with a grin.

" _Good afternoon doctor._ " The crocodile bowed to the monitor as Knuckles looked at her in shock. " _Shall I enter the chaos energy extraction chamber?_ "

"Yes, and I'll do some exterminating." he chuckled as several swatbots started entering the room.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Knuckles yelled in anger.

"Of course. You are an idiot after all." Eggman laughed as Vector walked into the inner sanctum and the swatbots advanced towards the equidna.

Knuckles growled and charged at the robots as they started opening fire at him. As he destroyed each one, it repaired itself and kept on attacking.

"Like it? It's my new brand of swatbots, the never ending nanobot repairing swatbots, or NNRSB's for short." The mad doctor grinned as Knuckles continued to break them it no progress.

'Maybe I should have gotten back with Sonic and Tails. Wonder what they're up to.'


	5. Chapter 5

One chaotix time

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles let out a battle cry as he slammed his fist into a swatbots chest and broke it before grabbing the arms and started using them like clubs to whack a few more that tried sneaking up behind him.

" **Buzz!** " Went a few robots as they exploded into pieces, including one that nearly sliced off Knuckle's head from his body.

"Vector! Get over here and help me!" he called out before jumping and knocking one of the robots' heads off.

" _Sorry, but you're dead to me._ " She said walking off and away from Knuckles as more robots swarmed into the room.

"Vector!" he yelled out in anger before gripping both fists and started swinging his fist wildly around him it looked like multiple punches at once as any robot that got close was sent flying with several dents in their armor.

" **Delete!** " Yelled a robot with Knuckles' head as it sent a rocket punch at him. " **Kill the echidna!** "

He growled and held his gloves up before bracing himself as he grabbed it, but felt himself get pushed back and tried digging his shoes into the floor.

" **You will be destroyed!** " Yelled several robots before blasting him into a wall.

He grunted before letting out an angry yell and pulled his arms back with the rocket punch and hurled it at the center of the group.

" **Die!** " Yelled a GIANT robot with a sword as Knuckles punched the machine in the chest. " **...ow…** "

His eyes widened as the robot swung his sword and sent the echidna crashing into the wall using the flat side.

" **Burn!** " yelled a robot with a flamethrower as it blasted a wall next to Knuckles. " **Damn it I missed!** "

Knuckles growled and slammed his knuckles against the spot, causing the material to break apart before he ran through the hole and away from the robots.

" **...Eggman's going to scrap us.** " The bots gulped before they were automatically destroyed by an internal, remote controlled bomb. " **BUZZZZ!** "

'Sonic! Tails! Where the hell are you guys!' Knuckles yelled in his mind.

-with Sonic and Tails-

"Hey Sonic." Espio said while running a bit. "Are you sure you know where Knuckles and Vector are?"

"Well Tails showed me a map of where Eggman's new base was and when I saw it near the place you girls chased us, I figured they might have been seen by Eggman, or ran off somewhere different. This is worth a shot."

Just then a robot that looked like a cross between Sonic and the Tail's doll with extra pair of arms on his back, a demonic monster tail with spikes on it and a pair of large spike like wings landed in front of the four.

"Woah, looks like Eggman's running out of ideas." spoke Sonic.

" **You're an asshole.** " It growled. " **And a very ugly hedgehog.** "

"Ever looked in a mirror? Or did they all break?"

" **Your mother is a hamster.** " It glared. " **And your father is a moose!** "

"And it sucks at insults!" laughed Charmy.

" **You are a stupid boy.** " It growled while its arm turned into a cannon. " **And you will all be coming with me, SP Ex!** "

"Hey! I'm a girl!" growled the bee.

" **And I'm Sonic Predator Ex!** " It yelled before revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth. " **I'm designed to hunt and kill Sonic!** "

"Then why do you look part Tails?" asked Espio with a raised eyebrow.

" **Because Master Eggman fused me with the demon Tail's doll.** " It laughed darkly. " **And Tail's knows how evil that monster was!** "

Tails gulped and stepped back in nervousness.

" **Now face the power of the SP Ex!** " It yelled while all its arms turned into cannons and fired at them.

"Tails watch out!" Charmy reached out and pulled him to the side while Sonic and Espio rolled to the other side.

" **Damn it I missed!** " SP Ex yelled before charging at them as it turned into a massive spiked ball. " **Incoming spikes of DOOM!** "

Tails and Charmy used their wings and tails to fly up as the ball plowed through the trees with ease.

" **You cock suckers!** " It yelled while turning around and started flying towards them again. " **I will kill you for that!** "

"Ah!" cried out Tails in fear as he flew away from Charmy with the robot going for him.

" **Die!** " It yelled while blasting it's spikes at him as the hit Tail out of the sky, each spike piercing his body until it was bloodied " **Finally I hit the bastard!** "

"Tails!" cried out Charmy with horror as Tail started falling from his tails that stopped spinning as she flew towards him to try and catch him.

" **Oh no you don't!** " The robot yelled before one of its arms turned into a long bladed tentacle and grabbed Charmy. " **You're coming with me!** "

"Ah! Let me go!" she tried struggling out of its grip.

" **Oh no you don't!** " It grinned before he opened his mouth and swallowed her whole. " **Capture complete. Now for the other one!** "

That's when several kunai flew up and embedded themselves into his body.

" **Fuck that hurt,** " it said before taking the kunai out of his body. " **Not!** " He then charged again with his arms turning into machine guns.

Sonic and Espio ran to the sides as the bullets hit the ground behind them while Espio threw more kunais.

" **You're no match for me!** " The robot laughed before turning his arm into a net and grabbed Espio as it flew to the ground. " **And you're coming with me whether your living or not.** "

"Wrong!" cried out Sonic running over and spin dashing before crashing into his back and making him face plant into the ground.

" **Ow!** " It yelled before its head turned 360 degrees and blasted him with a fireball. " **You're dead now hedgehog!** "

"Sonic!" cried out Espio with worry as he flew back with flames on his body.

" **Don't worry,** " it grinned " **He's going to die soon~** " it then opened its mouth before chucking Espio into its metallic body. " **Mission almost complete. Now for the Proto-Chaos.** "

Sonic hissed in pain and tried patting the flames out while glaring at the robot. "You're gonna regret that tincan."

" **As much as I want to kill you,** " it said getting up. " **The eggvacume 4000 and the Prototype chaos bot are my primary goals now. So** ," the robot flew up into the air. " **Smell you later Sonic the loser hedgehog.** " And with that he flew away.

"Guys!" he cried out before gritting his teeth. "I'm not gonna let that flying trashcan get away with this." Sonic then realized that Tails was hurt and in critical condition. "Tails!"

He ran over to where Tails fell and saw his friend dangling upside down in a tree while still bleeding from the spikes.

"Tails!" He yelled before running up the tree and held him. "Tails speak to me!"

"Ow….Sonic?" he groaned opening his eyes.

"Tails, I'm sorry," he frowned. "That bot took Espio and Charmy."

"We...have to get them back…." he groaned out.

"Yes, but we need to get you to a hospital." Sonic said before picking his friend up from out of the tree and started running towards a nearby town. 'Eggman, you went too far this time!'

-Back with Knuckles-

" **Hey Bob.** " Asked an Eggbot while Knuckles hid behind a corner. " **Why are we guarding this room? It's just an empty cage for that Prototype Chaos bot that escaped.** "

" **I have no idea Frank.** "

" **Maybe we're just going to be killed?** " It asked while Knuckles threw a rock at it. " **Ow. Who did that?** "

" **Who did what?** "

" **Who threw that rock at me.** " It glared. " **Wait...it's not...Metal Sonic's ghost r-right?** "

" **Really? A ghost?** "

" **It's possible! Remember the egg base in that pyramid? It had ghosts!** " It shivered as Knuckles remembered those ghosts and growled loud enough for the robots to hear him. " **AH! It's a ghost!** "

" **You're acting like a baby. Go to the repair lab and get yourself checked out.** "

" **Not unless you want me to haunt you.** " It gulped while Knuckles threw another rock at the other robot.

" **Ow! Ok, I felt something.** "

" **See its ghosts!** "

" **Just wait here.** " the swatbot walked away and around the corner. Only to get its head crushed by Knuckles.

" **Bob? Is everything ok over there?** "

All he got was silent.

" **Bob? Are you there?** " It called out again.

This time he saw something thrown over and land in his hands which was Bob's head.

" **AHAHAH!** " It screamed before running away like the devil was chasing it. " **DEMON GHOST!** "

Knuckles walked out of the shadows and sweatdropped at the scared robot. "Man, these new models sure are stupid."

He then peeked through the door they were guarding and saw that it was a huge cage covered in rusted metal and liquid red blood. "By God, what was Eggman doing?"

But before he could ponder, he heard footsteps running down the hall. He ducked into a room marked SP Ex and hid as a squadron of Swatbots ran passed him. "Ok now what….oh my god!" He said looking at a MASSIVE machine with blood everywhere. On one side was the remains of Metal Sonic and on the other was the Tails Doll's skin and red crystal. "This is insane!"


	6. Chapter 6

One chaotix time

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hospital-

Sonic zipped into the building and ran to the counter before rapidly hitting the bell with Tails being held in his other arm.

"Yes?" Asked a receptionist before gasping. "Oh god! What happened?!"

"My friend fell out of a tree, he needs a doctor right now!"

"Yes, right away!" The man said while phoning in the doctor. "Yes Doctor Yuiomn? It's an emergency. And it requires surgery, yes I will tell them." He put down the phone. "Doctor Yuiomn will be with you in a few minutes."

Sonic nodded while Tails groaned.

(A few minutes later)

"Is the patient ready?" Asked a humanoid cockroach man wearing a pair of specs.

"This is him." spoke Sonic as a few nurses walked over and helped get Tails on a table.

"Mmm, looks like he got hit by something sharp and….rusted." The doctor said looking him over. "Was he hit by a rusted object or something of that nature?"

"We fought this weird robot, and he got really banged up. Can you fix him?"

"I can but it will take time." He said was the nurses moved the table away. "Especially when he got a spike ledged in his left tail."

"Take as long as you need to. I'll be busy myself." he frowned before walking out of the hospital.

"Sigh youngsters. So impatient." The doctor said while walking into the operation room.

-Back at Eggbase, Sonic's POV-

I swear as soon as I find that hunk of junk, it's gonna be nothing but scraps!

I zipped through the metal death trap like it was a cake run as my own thoughts turned to my buddy Tails and how that robot hurt him so much. Damn it to whatever hell robots go to!

I stopped when I made it inside and looked around before zipping off in a random direction. I then realized that that tin can might be in one of these room, heh perfect. I really wanna to destroy it for harming my friends! Especially Espio...wait why am I think about her now?

I stopped when I entered a room where I saw Vector who seemed to be strapped in some weird machine. Which looked like a large vacuum and another eggman walker. Can't that egghead ever think of anything new?

I ran over to the machine and started tapping on the glass. No response, great. Hmm, maybe there's a switch around here?

Crash.

-Normal POV-

A sound of a wall breaking caused Sonic to jump as a very familiar red mammal walked in with an annoyed yet shocked mood.

"Sonic? Where've you been this whole time?" frowned Knuckles. "Do you know what it's like trying to find my way around here?"

"Um no. And I just came back from the hospital."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me right. And Tails is in bad shape while some robot named SP Ex took Espio and Charmy."

"Wait, did you just say SP Ex!" Knuckles said in horror.

"Yes so?"

"Well I just got out of a room labeled SP Ex and well…." He gulped. "I saw Metal Sonic and the Tail's Doll's remains in there along with a huge robot covered in blood!"

"That damn robot is a patchwork of those two, and I don't even wanna know what that second one can do. Help me break your girlfriend out of this and we can get Espio and Charmy."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Knuckles blushed. "But I will help." he walked over to the container and started slamming his fists against the glass.

Crash!

The glass broke as Vector landed in Knuckles' arms.

"Vector? You alright?" he asked shaking her a little.

The crocodile opened its eyes and it looked like a completely white ping pong ball. " _Intruder alert. Intruder alert._ "

"Uh, what's with her?" asked Sonic on alert.

"I don't know. She's been like this since we got here."

" _Destroy intruder._ " Vector said before attempting to bite Knuckle's head off. But the echidna managed to grab her mouth and hold it back with a grunt.

"Yikes. This I didn't expect!" Sonic said before noticing that there were two glass containers with...Espio and Charmy inside them! "Knuckles you hold Vector at bay, I'll free the girls!"

" _Destroy. Destroy._ "

"I'll try. But hurry, I don't want to be gator chow!" growled Knuckles as Vector's jaw got closer while he tried pushing her back with his foot.

" _Destroy…._ Knuckles... _destroy._ " She said while momentarily sounding like her old self.

Sonic ran over to the other containers and tried pressing random buttons to see if he could get them to open. Instead it released some robot bees the size of watermelons!

" **Bzzzz!** "

"Aw come on!"

" **Bzzzzz!** " They cried before exploding for no reason whatsoever as the force of the explosion destroyed the glass holding the two girls.

"Huh? Coincidence, but I'm not complaining."

"Ugh." Charmy groaned. "What happened? And why is there a purple ass on my face!"

"And why am I sitting on your face!" Espio cried out since the explosion caused them to fly into each other after the glass broke.

"Just get off me already mega ass!" Charmy called out. "It's crushing my head!"

Espio frowned and got off her while seeing Sonic. "Sonic? What's going on around here?"

"Well," Sonic was about to finish that line when he got hit in the face by Vector. "GAH!"

" _Ugh….destroy…._ What's going on?... _destroy._ " She said before charging at Knuckles, mouth open and ready to bite down hard on him.

Knuckles managed to grab the mouth and held it open while she pushed him back. "Snap out of it Vector!"

" _Destroy._ " She said while punching him in the gut as he lost his grip and got chomped on.

"AHHH!" he cried out while feeling the teeth dig into his shoulder.

"Vector! Knock it off!" Charmy yelled before the three tackled her to the ground as she released her jaw from Knuckles' shoulder.

" _Destroy._ Help. _Destroy!_ "

"Why is she acting like this?" asked Espio while they struggled to keep her jaws closed.

"Do I look like I know?" Knuckles said before Vector got out of the dogpile and charged at him. And just in time too as Knuckles instinctively punched her in the gut and caused her to spat out a robotic pigeon.

" **Coo...coo**." It said before exploding.

Vector's eyes returned to normal as she felt her body in massive pain from the punch. "GAH! That hurts damn it!"

"Well considering you nearly bit my arm off, we're even!" Knuckles retorted before hissing while holding the wound.

"Oh god!" She said while hugging him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what happened to me."

"Ah! Too tight!"

"Sorry."

"But how did this happen?" Espio asked.

"Well, I just ate a pigeon and then nothing." She admitted. "Although it tasted metallic."

"Wow, you'll eat pretty much anything." remarked Charmy.

"Like you." She glared while opening her mouth open.

"AAAHH!" Charmy screamed before hiding behind Sonic.

"I was just joking Charmy. I wouldn't eat you. Unless you were a fish or something."

"Can we focus on what's happening now? Like WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" screamed Espio flailing her arms around.

"Like the fact you were just captured by a patchwork robot named SP Ex, who has Metal Sonic's and the Tail's Doll's power and abilities, and sent Tails into the hospital." Sonic said with a clenched fist. "And apparently that bot was looking for an Eggvacume 4000 and a prototype chaos bot for some reason."

"And how she was a mindless doll." spoke Knuckles pointing at Vector.

"And where are the fish you promised me?"

Knuckles gulped before looking away. "Well about that...I lied. Eggman tricked me into bringing you here to use that Eggvacume 4000 on you to turn you back. He he…."

"And once again, Knuckles fell for it." Sonic shook his head.

"Hey! I thought he was honest that time." He glared. "It's not like I'm that gullible. Right?"

Everyone looked away from him.

"Right?"

"Maybe we should focus on getting out of here." spoke Espio.

"Agreed." Sonic said before noticing a small robot the size of a child that looked like Chaos holding a mini vacuum cleaner walking into the room.

" **Cha?** " It said before turning around and running out the door. " **Cha!** "

"Stop that thing!" called Sonic before Charmy flew at the robot.

" **Cha!** " It screamed before running even faster down the hall with the five heroes right on his tail. " **Cha! Cha!** "

"Get back here you wind up toy!" called Charmy.

The robot panicked even more as it reached a huge coliseum like area. " **Cha!** "

"Nowhere to run to now." smirked Vector.

" **Cha….** " It gulped nervously while shaking like a toy rattlesnake. " **Cha…** "

"Who wants first try?" asked Espio.

" **I would you bitch.** " Spoke a very familiar voice as the wall next to the mini robot broke through as a large clawed hand grabbed it by the neck. " **Thank you for finding it.** "

" **Cha…** " It struggled in desperation and fear. " **Cha! Cha!** "

"There he is!" spoke Sonic as they saw the robot walk out while the small robot struggled in its grip.

" **Yep. I'm here and I have to say. Thank you for giving me the key to my ascension to Godhood!** " SP Ex laughed as it's other hand held...Eggman's blooded arm! " **AHAHA!** "

"W...What did you do?" asked Knuckles as all of them went wide eyed.

" **I did what my brother couldn't, I killed my former master!** " He laughed as he revealed several bloody teeth. " **That fool was nothing but a worm. He could have ruled this empire but no! He used the resources to create more robots to destroy you! Well I say NO MORE! I'm running things now and this time I'm going to kill you, your loved ones, and then become this world's God! AHAHAH!** "

"Not gonna happen you piece of junk!" spoke Sonic. "You're gonna be trashed for hurting my best friend, controlling Vector, and holding Espio and Charmy hostage!"

" **He he he. Typical fleshings.** " He said before crushing the robot as its parts got absorbed into it.

(Insert Demonic Power)

SP Ex grew in size as its color changed into a dark red and black color. It's wings split until it became twelve demonic bat like wings as its arms turned into twelve limbs of sharp claws. It's legs fused into a serpent tail with a scorpion's stinger at the end as spikes erupted all over it body. The head became more draconic as four mouths of jagged teeth appeared along with a set of pure yellow spider like eyes. " **Now bow down! To your new overlord! Your new God! To SP Omnideus!** "

"Yeesh, and I thought he looked ugly before." remarked Charmy.

" **SILENCE WORM!** " It yelled before sending a barrage of missiles from its second mouth right towards them.

All of them jumped to avoid them as they exploded and blew a large hole in the wall behind them.

" **You won't dodge this one mortals!** " The robot yelled as its third mouth opened up and released a swarm of robotic hornets the size of a tank right at them.

" **BZZZZ!** "

"Shit! Spread out and take em!" ordered Sonic.

" **Fools!** " The robot yelled. " **You can not defeat a God!** "

"We can sure try!" cried Knuckles smashing one of the hornets eyes in.

"Yea! You may look big, but you're a tin can!" Vector yelled back while biting a hornet in the abdomen.

" **You are fools then!** " SP Omnideus laughed before opening its fourth mouth as it spued a stream of liquid fire right at them.

Espio wrapped a wire around a hornets head and grunted before managing to pull it towards the flames as the bot exploded.

" **GRRR.** " It growled in frustration. " **You works are really getting under my skin!** " It then opened its first mouth and sent a wave of liquid red acid right at them. " **Taste my acidic breath!** "

Charmy noticed the acidic liquid and grabbed Sonic as she flew out of the way as the liquid hit the ground, causing it to melt instantly. "Yikes, don't wanna touch that stuff."

"Yea, or I might turn into goop."

The robot growled in hate before it laughed as it opened ALL its mouths and sent everything it got at them.

Knuckles slammed his fists into the floor and grunted as he pulled the floor up to work as a shield. Only for the floor to melt and crack under the pressure.

"Any bright ideas?" Espio asked while trying to find weak points in the mad robots armor, but couldn't find any at all. "Because I personally don't want to be dead and melted by that hunk of iron!"

"Let me get in close and I'll tear its head off." growled Vector.

"And get turned into a BBQed gator." Charmy deadpanned. "Not a good idea."

"Well what did you have in mind then?"

"Hmm….wait what if we destroy each of the mouths?" Charmy suggested. "If it can't attack then Sonic could jump in and destroy it."

"And how do we destroy them if he's firing everything at once?"

"Well….he's a chatterbox right?" Espio said. "So maybe if someone distracts it while talking we could sneak up and destroy each mouth without it feeling a thing, like Vector after eating all that peanut butter cookies on Halloween."

"Hey! I didn't eat that much!"

"Well you couldn't speak for ten days so yea, you did." Charmy chuckled.

"Can we just do it already?" frowned Knuckles.

"Fine," Espio said turning to Sonic. "Just be careful. Ok?"

"Trust me, I plan to."

Espio nodded as Sonic ran out and in front of the robot.

" **Oh, so you finally want to die like a common rat?** " It asked while momentarily ceasing in its attacks.

"No, just had to look at you again. Trust me, this is more of a punishment to me and way worse than dying from some too bit missiles."

" **WHAT!** " It growled as the four other heroes ran behind the robot. " **You rat! I will kill you for this BLASPHEMY!** " It then fired missiles from its second mouth. " **Now get exterminated like the vermin you are you blue rat!** "

"It's hedgehog to you pal." Sonic yelled back was he dodged the missiles. "And if you think you're better than Eggman, then you're more delusional than he was!"

This made the robot really mad as it sent hornets right at him. Though he didn't noticed the four smaller animals climbing/flying right on its back.

"Is that all you got? Lame!" laughed Sonic running ahead of all the hornets.

" **You….bastard!** " It yelled before sending both acid and liquid flames right at the hedgehog. " **I will make sure you suffer an agonizing death with those blasted rats with wings pecking your eyes out!** "

"What rats?" Sonic boredly asked while easily dodging the attacks.

" **Those seagulls! They are nothing but parasites! Like you and those bitches of yours!** " It yelled while the heroes made it under the fourth mouth. " **Now face the missiles of the one true God!** " That was when he sent the waves of missiles right at the blue blur.

"Ok," Charmy said quietly while noticing a small red button under the fourth mouth. "Vector, Knuckles, hit the button!"

"With pleasure." Both said before pushing the button. This caused the mouth's weapons to stop working in that particular mouth.

"Good now….three more to go." Espio said while climbing towards the third mouth.

" **Just stand STILL!** " The bot yelled as it sent more hornets after him. " **That stupid man wasn't this hard to kill. I just took out his brain and placed it into a cake!** "

'Gross.' thought the mobians.

" **Just stand still and I might put your brain into a cleaning bot. How does that sound?** " It asked as Charmy and Espio disabled the second and third mouths. " **And if you join now, I won't eat your bitch or your friends with a rusted spoon.** "

"Please, they're a lot stronger than you think."

" **Yea right!** " It yelled before Charmy disabled the first mouth. " **What the!? My weapons….they're down!** "

"What's the matter? Can't hit me with the other weapons?"

" **You TRICKED ME!** " It yelled before charging right at Sonic.

"Yep, and you took it hook, line," Sonic jumped and spun at an accelerated rate as he shot through the robots head. "And sinker."

" **YOU GAH!** " It yelled before falling to the ground.

"No, it's Sonic." smirked the hedgehog.

"Yes we won!" Charmy cheered. "Take that tin can!"

As they were about to leave, the robot started to change again as it started to shrink to about Sonic's size. It's wings receded back as it gained two small bird like wings, it's tail also shrunk back into two clawed legs with spikes appearing on its back and shoulders. It's head changed to a demonic version of Sonic's head with a single eye and sharp teeth. Its hands also changed until it looked like a mix between a bird's talons and Sonic's hands. And to add to it all, a extra pair of arms appeared, but it was much bigger and had the heads of crocodiles at each end.

" **AHAHAHAHAH! You fools, you just released my restraints! Now fear the true power of SP Omnideus Rex!** " He then in a black and red blur appeared in front of Espio and punched her into a wall as the extra hands chomped down on Knuckles, Vector and Charmy.

"AH!" the three cried out in pain.

" **Yes, suffer!** " The robot laughed as Espio felt the pain subside from the Chaos energy inside her. " **Suffer before I eat you like cupcakes!** "

"Not happening!" Sonic spin dashed at the bot.

" **Foolish mortal.** " The robot chuckled before also spin dashing right at him and sent him flying into the wall. " **I have Metal Sonic's ability to copy anything and the Tail's Doll's ability to transform! You can not hope to defeat me in my ultimate godly form.** "

"Then try me!" Espio yelled while throwing Kunais right at the mouths and released the three from their prisons.

(Insert United We Stand Divided We Fall)

" **Go ahead! Free them!** " The robot laughed. " **Even if you are together, you can not possibly destroy the God of this world! You nothing but weak fleshings!** "

"Wrong. We're flesh and blood, we're the ones who technically brought you and other machines into this world." spoke Sonic. "Without Eggman, you wouldn't be alive, meaning you NEEDED a fleshing just to come into the world."

The robot momentarily stopped talking as those words came to mind.

"Yea, you are not a god. But a machine." Espio spoke. "Without a fleshing as you call us, you wouldn't be existing right about now. So killing Eggman spelled your doom the minute you ended him."

" **S...Shut up! I don't need anyone! I'm the TRUE GOD! I'M PERFECTION! I'M THE ONE THAT WILL BRING ORDER TO THIS WORLD!** " It yelled in defiance before spin charging at them in rage.

"Vector, throw me." ordered Knuckles.

"You got it." Vector grinned before grabbing Knuckles and throwing him right at the spinning ball of death.

"Eat this metal mouth!" Knuckles swing and his fist met the bot.

" **GAH!** " It yelled before finding itself in the wall. " **You...bastards. You dare challenge a god! Without me then another danger will destroy this world. Only I CAN stop this! My will can not BE DENIED!** " It then sent its crocodile arms right at them with the intent to crush them into paste.

"Blah blah blah!" Vector ran over and grabbed the arms by the long parts and started twisting them with her arms.

" **GAH!** " It cried as the arms were ripped off. " **You bastards! I will end you!** " It then did something surprising, it opened its chest revealing a real heart with a yellow false Chaos Emerald inside. " **Even if I have to blow myself into pieces to do so!** "

T minus thirty seconds till complete Chaos blast. Twenty nine...twenty eight...twenty seven…

" **Say goodbye to your lives mortal! And enjoy being blow to pieces AHAHAH!** " It laughed with sadistic pleasure.

"We can just outrun it." spoke Sonic with a smirk. Only to get shot in the legs by the robot's laser eye.

" **He he. At least my first program objective will be complete. Sonic the dead hedgehog!** "

Twenty….nineteen...eighteen...seventeen…

"Sonic!" Espio cried out in fear. "Are you alright?!"

"Ow! No!" he cried out in pain with his legs bleeding. "Lousy piece of junk!"

" **Yes, feel the pain of losing your powers.** " The robot laughed. " **I wil-** " it stopped talking as another familiar voice came out of its mouth. " _ **Ohoho. Looks like my dear creation thought he could out do me, the brilliant Doctor Eggman! But not this time!**_ "

"Eggman?" spoke Chamy in confusion.

" _ **That right. It's me, or should I say one of a multitude of programs that were created just in case I die for unknown reasons.**_ " The program said. " _ **And for why it's activated now, well I just wanted to tell you that that last attack gave you, my most annoying of adversary, a token of my disdain and gratitude for fighting me for so long."**_

"And that would be egghead?"

" _ **New Nanobot based speed enhancers.**_ " It said with a groan. " _ **It was meant for Sp Ex but since it tried to destroy me, I'm giving it to you.**_ "

"Say what!"

" _ **Yes, this little gift will make sure you never need to rest or tire. Consider it my farewell gift until my new cloning machine works and I'm back in about a few hundred years but you will be long gone by then.**_ " The program then said. " _ **Oh, and as for the timer, it's now deactivated but not the explosion so run Sonic. Run and remember, I will be back to rule the world even when your line is extinct Ohoho!**_ " The program stopped as SP Omnideus Rex's voice returned. " **What the….EGGMAN YOU BASTARD!** "

Sonic looked down and saw the holes start stitching themselves back up. 'I guess egghead was right. Heh bad luck for the bot.'

The now angry robot growled. " **Hear me Sonic! I curse you and your line! My spirit will return in a hundred years to destroy you! No matter what you do, I will never rest until I become the true God and see your line die by my hands! This I swear!** "

"Yea yea." Sonic said before using his new found nanobot powered legs to grab everyone and get out of there as the robot exploded.

-outside and away from the site-

KABOOOOMM!

A large blast of heat and green fire appeared in the location of the Eggfortress as Sonic made it to a nearby cliff. All of them looked while bracing themselves from the shock wave that came from it.

As the shock wave dispersed, the group had a sigh of relief over come them as Sonic looked at his legs in surprise and a bit of confusion.

"What's wrong Sonic?" asked Espio.

"Oh, it's just that I didn't expect Eggman to give me a gift like that." He said as the nanobots started to relax and settle down a bit. "That and finding out he would return in a hundred years."

"And that crazy robot too." Charmy said. "Wait, can robots even have spirits?"

"Tails could probably figure that o-TAILS!" cried out Sonic with wide eyes. "I forgot about him!"

"WHAT!" Charmy yelled. "HOW CAN YOU FORGET MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!?"

"I meant I forgot he's getting surgery right now! Let's go and see him!"

"One problem." Knuckles said pointing to the large ant lions in the distance. "There are echidna eating ant lions out there!"

"Did you forget? Never tire nanobots?" Vector reminded him.

"Oh right...forgot for a second." He chuckled. "Well Sonic? Are you going to run or just stand there like your chilly dog addiction?"

"Says the guy who landed us in that base to begin with."

"Hey. I said I was sorry!" He glared.

"Don't worry Knuckles, I believe you." grinned Vector pulling him into a tight hug.

"Ow! Still in pain from the bite." He said as his shoulder bled a little.

"Yeah Vector." Charmy said with a rare serious tone. "Let's just get going so MY boyfriend doesnt die on me!"

"I think you just want to get there soon so you can kiss him awake." smirked Espio.

"That's your fantasy NOT MINE!" She yelled in rage before turning to Sonic. "Get us there now or I will sting you in the ass!"

Sonic gulped a little as he grabbed them and raced towards the hospital, not knowing a familiar robot was flying behind them.

" **Cha….Cha…** " it said before landing on Sonic's back. " **Cha!** "

"Hey, looks like we got a hitchhiker." spoke Vector seeing the small robot.

" **Cha.** " It said before turning its actual voice on, which sounded like a mix between Charmy's voice and Creams. " **Please, don't hurt me. I mean none of you any harm.** "

"Wait, if you could talk this whole time, why didn't you do that earlier?" asked Espio.

" **Well you scared me.** " It admitted. " **And that SP Ex was trying to eat me! So I was fearful of my life!** "

"Well what's the big idea of hitching a ride?" frowned Knuckles.

" **I just….wanted to be friends.** " It said. " **That's why I ran, I wanted to see the world, have friends, be a hero. But….knowing you and your hatred for my kind, it's understandable if you want to destroy me….** "

"Your kind? You mean robots?"

" **Yes.** " It said looking away. " **The robots.** "

"Hating robots isn't technically that. We just have bad meetings with them considering your creator has kept using them to kill us."

" **But not me, I...never killed anything. All I do is mimic Chaos power and do pranks. Nothing else.** " It said while creating a sad face from its hand. " **See, nothing else but mimicking.** "

"Well just hang on, cause I'm gonna go faster!" warned Sonic before pouring more speed on it.

" **Ok..AHHHHH!** " It screamed as it felt the Mach 4 speeds rushing into its body.


	7. Chapter 7

One chaotix time

chapter 7

Be warned this story might get a bonus chapter involving lemons, but we'll have to wait and see.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic zipped and ducked past people as all of them saw the hospital coming up. He ran into the building, his now nanobot filled body making him look like a green zip as they entered the room labeled _Tails_.

However due to the speed and stop of momentum, he failed to see a chair and wound up tripping on it and sent everyone flying around.

"Ow."

"That hurts."

" **I think a bolt fell out.** "

"Same, but my brain and stomach fell out at the same time."

Slowly they picked themselves up and saw Tails in the bed unconscious.

"Tails." Charmy said with worry. "Oh Tails."

" **Oh….so he's the guy that SP Ex attacked before me.** " Chaosbot said with a hit of simulated sadness. " **I'm sorry about him getting hurt.** "

"It's alright." spoke Espio as Charmy walked over near Tails' side.

"Tails." Charmy said while holding his hand. 'Why did that monster do this to him, he….was just trying to save me….'

"Man, I hope the doctors did alright." Sonic muttered to himself.

"I agree." Espio said while putting an arm on his shoulder. "I hope so too."

That's when said doctor walked in. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know Mr. Prower had visitors."

"We just got here." Said Vector as she held her stomach while looking a little greener than normal. 'Ugh, my stomach.'

"How'd it go?" asked Sonic getting straight to the point.

"It was a success." The doctor said. "But he will be unconscious for a few more days, maybe more."

"But he'll live, right?"

"In the long run yes."

All of them let out a sigh of relief hearing that.

"But he needs time to rest." The doctor said before noticing the robot. "Um….what are you?"

" **Prototype Chaosbot 001.** " It said while bowing. " **A pleasure to meet a doctor that actually knows medical biology then Ivo Robotnik.** "

"Wait, you were made by Dr. Robotnik?"

" **Yes, but I was made to prank and mimicking. However the doctor died several hours ago by Sonic Predator Experimental X from decapitation and….consumption.** "

"...well ok then." the doctor turned and left out of the room. 'Yup, I'm hitting the whiskey tonight.'

" **...did I do well?** " Asked the robot confused as it wasn't that familiar to facial emotions and simple logical emotional cues.

"Yes." nodded Espio.

" **Oh, so I didn't make the Mobian nervous or insane?** "

"That's debatable." spoke Vector before they heard a groan.

"Tails?" Said Charmy as Tails' vital signs started to rise and his eyes slowly moved.

"Uh...w...w….where am I?"

Charmy's eyes widened as Tails started to wake up and felt relief mixed with happiness flow through her body. "Tails!" she leaned down and hugged him.

"OOF!" he gasped out. "Charmy….too...tight…!"

"I was so worried you wouldn't wake up!"

Tail looked confused at that. "Why wouldn't I wake up?"

" **Because you were in a coma.** " Spoke Chaosbot. " **Made by SP Ex's attack.** "

"I was?" he asked while Charmy kept her hold on him.

"Big time." Sonic said while chuckling at the sight. "And I actually thought you were going to die from that attack."

Tails gulped while blushing with Charmy rubbing her head against his.

"Tails." She said with a slight choke in her throat. "I was so worried."

He reached up and rubbed her back. "It's alright Charmy, I'm fine."

"But…..I was worried for you." She said while looking at his face with crying eyes. "I….I thought…."

He reached up and held her cheeks before pulling her down and pressed their lips together.

Charmy felt red at the straightforwardness before returning the kiss in full.

"Give you any ideas?" Vector smirked at Knuckles.

"Not really." He shrugged. That's when Vector grabbed his head and pulled him closer with his head pressed against her chest.

" **...what's going on? Is this….some sort of new gesture of affection?** " Asked the robot confused.

"Yeah." spoke Sonic while Knuckles blushed and tried pushing Vector away.

"No need to be shy, I don't mind you in my tits." Vector said while holding Knuckles. "Just relax and make yourself comfy."

"Get off!"

Espio chuckled at that while pulling Sonic into a hug. "Want to do the same with me?"

He blushed and gulped while she fluttered her eyes. "U-Um, maybe….later?"

"Pwease? She said in a cute tone.

" **You should do it. If not her estrogen levels will decrease.** " The bot said while trying to make a joke, and failing miserably.

"Huh?"

" **Estrogen. Get it? As in a female chemical reaction. The one that makes females mad during there period?** "

All he got were blank stares.

" **...no wonder Robotnik hated my jokes. No one else gets it…..** " It said with a depressed cloud over its head. " **Damn it….** "

"C-Charmy, you're hugging me too tight." groaned Tails after breaking the kiss with the bee and with said girl hugging him from joy.

"That shows my love for you Tails." She smiled while hugging tighter. "And I won't let go for any reason whatsoever!"

"Not...even for bathroom breaks…?"

"Not even for that." She said while Tails felt his lungs crying for air.

'Oh no, I can't die from this!' he thought while trying to pry her off him.

Charmy felt happy at this point as she hugged tighter. Only to be pried off by a robotic hand.

" **You should do that. It will cause him to die for real. And necrophilia is not a good idea.** " Chaosbot said while placing Charmy on a chair. " **Alright?** "

"Sorry."

" **It's not me you should say sorry to.** " it said while pointing to a now breathing heavily Tails.

"Sorry Tails, I guess I got a little excited."

"It's...ok…" He said while taking in air. "I know you didn't mean to be that hug happy."

"But maybe go easy on them until Tails is all healed." spoke up Espio.

"Alright." Charmy said with a slight blush.

"But you can still kiss him."

"Yes!"

"But don't take the air out of him." Spoke Vector as Knuckles started to go light headed. "Right Knuckles?"

He gargled out a response while looking a little blue.

"You said it." She laughed before realizing what was going on and let go of him. "Oh crap! Knuckles are you ok!?"

"...no I almost died!" he cried out with a tick mark and his arms flailing around. "Do you know what it's like to have your face smothered in a pair of breasts!"

"No, but after seeing you, yes." She said before again, hugging him against her breasts. "Now give me a big hug Knuckles."

'Not again!' He thought as he felt the breasts again.

"...so Sonic." Espio asked the blue blur. "Want to hug now?"

"You're not gonna smother me like her, right?" he joked.

"Nope. Unless you want to that is." She said with a smile. "All right Sonic?"

He blushed and nodded before letting Espio hug him.

" **...** " Chaosbot looked on while confused at the situation. " **...what just happened?** "

(Timeskip)

It's been two months and everything was right in the world, Tails was healed and out of the hospital, Chaosbot found work at a local detective item workshop called _Chaotix Pranks_ , and everyone was having fun…..except Amy who was STILL acting like a stalker bitch.

Said girl was currently looking in through Sonic's window with said hedgehog and Espio sitting on the couch while watching a movie.

"Hey Sonic." asked Espio. "Do you mind if I get some more popcorn? The bowls empty."

"Go right ahead."

She smiled before getting up and heading to the kitchen, not knowing that Amy was getting more angry with every passing second.

'That bitch is going to fucking pay for stealing MY Sonic!' She thought with rage and envy. 'But how do I do it?' She then had an evil idea. 'I'll just go in the house, smash the bitches head, then fuck Sonic! It's foolproof!'

But just as she brought out her hammer, she saw Sonic get up and walk over before picking up the phone which was ringing.

"Hello?" Asked Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, I'm calling to see if you and Espio might be up for a triple date to this concert out of town. Me and Knuckles won some tickets on a radio contest." spoke Vector on the other end.

"Really?" He asked. "Wait, it isn't another prank like the last time right?" 'Can't believe that we got trapped in a marshmallow vat.'

"No joke, this is for real. Knuckles was practically begging me to call you and offer."

"Was he asleep?"

"No."

"Then I'll ask Espio about it then call you back."

"Why not ask her now while I'm still on the phone?"

"Oh right." He covered the speaker then called out. "Espio, do you want to go on a triple date to a concert out of town?"

"Ok." She called out. "Just make sure she's not trying to prank us."

"She's not." Sonic said before resuming the call. "Espio just said yes."

"Sweet, see ya guys around five." And with that the phone hung up.

"So when do we have to leave Sonic?" Asked Espio while walking into the room with a fresh bowl of popcorn.

"Around five." Sonic said as Amy tried to break the door down, but it just sent her flying into some garbage cans. "You hear something?"

"Sounded like a racoon."

As both shrugged at that the camera zooms into Amy's face and knocked her over into a moldy pizza box.

"Gross!"

"Get out of my trash!" Yelled a greenish orange thing that was under Amy as it threw her out and grabbed the lid and closed it. "Graiphible-" it cursed as Amy got pissed off at the manhandling.

'Hmm, if I can't deal with Espio here, I'll do it at the concert!' She thought while walking away.

(Time skip)

"Are you ready to ROCK AND ROLL!" Yelled the lead singer to the crowd of millions.

The crowd roared out in agreement.

"THEN HIT IT!" The lead yelled out as blaring music filled the stadium.

"Woohoo! I love this song!" Vector called as she, Knuckles, Charmy, Tails, Espio, and Sonic danced to the music with the surrounding audience.

"Yep! This is a great song!" Charmy said while dancing in the air. "Especially the drums!"

As they danced to the music they didn't realize that someone was walking behind the lead singer with a hammer.

Amy grinned before swinging down and hit the singer on the back of his head. Causing him to stop the song mid guitar stinging and fall face first on the ground causing a loud blast of sound to be produced.

"Now then." Amy said while picking up the guitar. "It's time of a song about MY SONIC!" She then started making terrible music that caused everyone to wince in pain as her singing shattered glass and the occasional ear drum.

"Gah! And I thought my surgery was bad!" winced Tails covering his ears.

"Make it stop!" Charmy cried out in pain. "Make it stop!"

"I think my ears are bleeding!" Vector yelled as her ears felt ready to explode.

"What? I can't hear you because my ears are shot!" Knuckles yelled out. "Sonic! Help us out here!"

"What!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

"Sonic! Help us!" Espio yelled while feeling like her ears are hearing the most annoying sound at max.

"Oh! Gotcha!" Sonic yelled before running to where Amy was and took the guitar away from her. "That's enough Amy!"

"Hey Sonic!" Said Amy while hugging Sonic. "Fancy meeting you here." 'Step two complete.'

"Don't change the subject. Why the heck are you here and trying to blow out our ear drums?!" Sonic yelled while looking at Any with annoyance.

"To see you of course."

"You could do that after the concert!"

"I don't want to!" She yelled. "I want to see you now! You are my boyfriend after all!"

"No I'm not!" he frowned. "Right now I'm dating Espio."

"She's a bitch! I'm the only one sane girl in this world for you!" She said while hugging Sonic. "Now reconsider-"

"No fucking way!" he frowned pushing her back. "Amy you are way out of line! Espio is not a bitch!"

Amy growled. "Yes she is! She's a transgendered freak!"

Cue a large shuriken flying past her and embedded into the wall as her hair was cut off at the tips.

"Well this transgendered freak isn't gonna let you touch her man." scowled Espio. "Now get away or I'll hang you up by your toes."

"Ah! Like you have the balls to do that bitch!" She laughed insanely before getting punched in the face by the ninja chameleon.

"Up yours!" frowned Espio as Amy went flying back and crashed into the drum set.

"Ow…."Amy said before getting smashed in the head by a very pissed off drummer with another drum.

"THAT'S FOR THE DRUM SET BITCH!"

Amy then felt Sonic's foot against her butt as she was sent flying into the crowd and right into several pissed off audience members.

"She ruined the concert!"

"Get her!"

"Kick her ass!"

"This is for my BROKEN EARS!"

Amy cried out in pain as the crowd started to punch and kick her with rage and hate. Vector and Charmy being extra aggressive.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

"THIS IS FOR MY EARS!"

Sonic and the others winced and looked away.

"That's gotta hurt." Espio said with slight sympathy. "But she deserved it."

"Sorry she ruined the concert."

"It's fine." She chuckled. "Plus it was a perfect opportunity to try out my new never dulling shuriken."

"Well maybe we could try something else to make up for it."

"Mmmm, maybe another movie." She smirked. "Maybe on the bed?"

"Sounds good to me."

Espio grinned as Amy felt the crowd finishing their rage filled attack.

'Ow….my body…'

"Hey Knuckles, care to help me toss the trash out?" grinned Vector.

"Sure thing." He grinned while picking Amy up by the legs. Vector grabbed her arms with both of them slowly swinging her.

"Have a nice trip!" Vector yelled out as they let go off her and sent her flying into another garbage can.

"Ow…." She groaned as a garbage truck came up and placed the can inside it. "Ah!" She screamed as the truck drove away.

"Awww, our date is ruined." pouted Charmy.

"Not exactly." Tail said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We could always do what you suggested last night, you know the 'leather' and 'whip' suggestion."

"But I thought you said we should wait?"

"I did but we could just use protection."

"TAILS!" she cried out before hugging him with a massive blush.

Tails sighed at that as Vector decided to hug Knuckles.

"Wanna have a go at it?" She said with a grin. "My place of course."

Knuckles blushed at that. "...um….you're not going to hug me tight like the last time…?"

"Tell you what, you can be on top, sound fair?"

"...all right."

Vector grinned at that before hugging even tighter. "Great! But I'm not gonna let you rest until I pass out."

Knuckles gulped at that as he felt the breasts against his face. 'This was a bad idea!'

'Let's hope you got the stamina for tonight.' She thought as she increased the hugging strength.

(And so the night would end with the people at home finding out that a bee can be kinky with a fox, a chameleon can make a lot of noise with a hedgehog, and an Echidna can NOT hold up with a horny female crocodile. And this is why in the real world none of this would be possible. And now you know!)

(Cue troll laugh)


End file.
